To select subpopulations of tumor cells and to modify entire populations of tumors cells for subsequent evaluation of antigenic properties. To evaluate the antigenic properties of selected and modified tumor cells as measured by their ability to induce tumor remission or development of tumor immunity. To establish an immunological profile of normal mice and of tumor-bearing mice before and after immunization with selected or modified tumor cells following chemotherapy. To evaluate biochemical, biophysical, and biological properties of normal, selected, and modified tumor cells. To attempt to isolate and characterize antigenic components from normal, selected, and modified tumor cells.